Color My Life
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Amu Hinamori has lost her parents, and ever since that time, everything in her world has gone black and white. No more colors, not even gray. She has lost all her memories of previous times. Her sister is in a coma, and she lives with her grandma. She no longer wants to live.That is until she meets a midnight blue haired boy with unique eyes who reminds her of her forgotten past...


_**Kim: Hey guys! Here's a little quick one shot for you. I got a bit inspired from listening through some songs…. Sad songs. Yep, I'm usually happy and positive and everything… but sad songs just GET to me… You know? I just love them sometimes… Kind of awkward for a girl like me! Hehe. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^ Happy reading!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or its characters. I don't own anything, and any brand that may appear in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**~Color my Life~**

Amu stared out of the window into the soul less dark world. This monochrome world was simply too devastating. Ever since her parents had died… everything became pitch black. Black and white… No gray either. Just black and white. No splash of color, no anything. No value in life anymore. She lost all the ability to see colors… Her guardian, her grandmother, had gotten worried and took her to a doctor. Her grandmother was quite rich, being a billionaire, and she was planning on handing all her expenses to her favorite son… Amu's dad. Too bad he died… leaving her grandmother and her to weep alone together. Amu's grandmother decided to pass the fortunes onto Amu when she became of age… when she was eighteen. Which would be in a few months…

Amu's grandmother took her to all the best doctors in town, the state, the country, the world. None of them could cure Amu's "sickness". She would forever roam this world blind from all the colors that used to inhabit her life.

Many people said that her beauty was wasted on her. They only started saying that when she dropped out of everything. She used to be those perky types, those girls who were perfect, and those girls who everyone liked. She used to be _popular _and _loved. _That life seemed too foreign for Amu now. Amu liked the loneliness, the quietness. Everything was better if you were alone.

"Hinamori-san… Hinamori-san?" A voice brought her back from her thinking. Amu blinked, turning to face the teacher at the front of the room. It was break, and her voice was full of concern. Everyone thought Amu was really fragile around here. They thought that if they didn't handle her carefully enough, she would break. Except that wasn't true, Amu had no emotion now… she got rid of those emotions when her parents were gone. Her sister was gone… in a coma in the hospital, living her years away in that dank place.

Amu smiled a weak smile, keeping up with the act. Of course she wasn't going to let anyone know that she was still able to move on, able to walk, not a puppet. "Yes…?" She trailed off a bit, not knowing what the teacher's name was. She never bothered to pay attention. Even if she didn't, she still got the highest grades in the class. Which surprised the teacher.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked, her face turning into a worried frown.

Amu shook her head, then hesitated. If she went to the nurse now, she could leave school. Finally, be able to be free from this trapped prison. She nodded, faking a "I-need-to-go-home" sick face. The rest of her classmates looked on in pity. Amu sighed. How stupid they all were. Never being able to really see how Amu really was.

The teacher wrote up a pass and handed her it. Amu gladly took it, gathering her things and exiting the room. As soon as she closed the door, the chatter and noise took up again. Amu knew it would, that's why she lingered in the hall for a while.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it... Hinamori-san needs to go to the nurse _again!" _

"It's the sixth time this week!"

"Jeez, she must really be fragile! Even one touch will break her."

"Shut up! She's not like a fragile little vase anyways, one that is so precious we can't even go near her."

Amu heard a snarl. "Well I'm kind of sick of pitying her. I mean she has got to like, totally, liven up you know? She's stupid to be lingering in the past, she should just like, move on!"

Amu growled a little under her breath. "Move on?" MOVE ON?! That was impossible! How could she move on from her parents' death? And her sister's possible death?! She would have no one…. Except her grandmother. Whoever said that was stupid, and she felt like ripping his/her throat out.

"Hey, you shouldn't be mean to her. She's sick you know? Don't mess with the mental!" She heard a girl try to rush to her defense. But the opponent she was facing was probably more popular than her so she had to patch that little defense up with a lie… or at least Amu thought it was a lie.

"I can be mean to her if I want to! I mean seriously… she's been living in luxury far too long. She's a spoiled brat." She heard chairs scrapping backwards. "Besides let's go teach her a lesson. Come on girls."

There was silence. Amu struggled to keep herself from peering into the classroom from the tiny window in the door.

"I said… COME ON girls."

There was a hustle of noise, and slowly the army of girls starting striding towards the door. Amu flinched, moving hurriedly down the hall.

The door slammed open, and out popped a blonde girl. She was petite, and had wavy hair with a headband on her head. On the headband was a tiny bow. Amu gulped, running down the hall at full speed. That girl was Rima… Amu's ex-best friend. They used to be like a knot along with Utau, but ever since Amu blacked out, Rima started to detest her. She never did figure out why. And once Amu was gone, Rima rose to popularity, and Rima changed…. Like completely changed. She went from being the sweet gag-loving girl that Amu once knew to the horribly cold hearted it-girl.

Amu turned a corner and came to a stop, trying to catch her breath. Before she could even start running again, someone grabbed her wrist. Rima. Amu's eyes widened, as Rima forced Amu to look at her by making the girls throw her against the wall. The army surrounded the two, and Rima's eyes went cold and merciless.

"Well, well Amu… I see you're going to the nurse again… the sixth time this week isn't it?" Rima asked, her eyes narrowed.

Amu swallowed, not replying to Rima.

Rima glared. "Answer me!"

Amu just stared at her, not daring to answer to her terrifying ex-best friend.

Rima raised an arm to slap Amu, and Amu closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain that would follow. Rima's slaps hurt… really bad. The smack that went across her face almost caused her to cry. That was around the eighth time that week that Rima had bullied her. She had bruises all over her, and she knew that Rima was going to kick and hurt her soon enough. Amu opened her eyes looking at Rima as she made the usual signal. The girls were kicking her with pity, and Rima was standing there laughing, getting a kick in every once in a while. Amu's eyes flickered, and she heard herself scream out for help. Her face, arms, and legs being bruised, and maybe even broken. She coughed, screaming again.

"No one's going to help you." Rima sneered.

Amu shivered. When had Rima ever become like this? This wasn't the Rima she knew… She coughed, and felt something come out of her mouth. It splattered the wooden floorboards a sickly splash of color. It was bright red… the color of blood. Her eyes widened momentarily. Color. A splash of color. Finally. Amu felt the metallic taste in her mouth as she knew her gums were bleeding. She knew her lip was cut and she winced. Suddenly, all the pain was gone… well at least the people causing her the pain. She looked up just in time to see a boy, age nineteen at least, walking towards them, a nasty frown on his face.

"Rima… what the hell are you doing?! I told you many times to _leave her alone." _His voice dripping with menace.

Rima quivered a little. "Just teaching the brat a little lesson! Ikuto, come on, what do you see in her?! Just because she was your first love?"

Ikuto glared. "Shut up Rima, you're lucky Amu befriended you. You're lucky we accepted you. Is this how you repay Amu with her kindness? You beat her up? You trash her?"

A blush crept over Rima's pale cheeks and she exploded, screaming at Ikuto. "WHAT?! She never did anything for me! SHE DID NOTHING FOR ME. All she did was become my friend… why? BECAUSE SHE TOOK PITY ON ME. ME! She just used me to get all the guys! I mean come on, when I first got here… I was popular at the first start!"

"Amu was too…" Ikuto said, raising a brow.

Rima shut up completely. "Fine, but still Amu… she ruined my life."

"How exactly..?" Ikuto smirked.

"She did exactly what I hated… she pitied me. She felt sorry for me." Rima huffed and walked away, along with her crew of girls.

Ikuto shook his head walking over to the shriveled up Amu. When he got closer to her, she flinched, trying to crawl away even more. Ikuto put on a warm smile, his midnight blue eyes turning kind. He would never be kind to anyone but her…Never… only Amu.

"Amu…. Shh, don't be scared. I'm here to help you." Ikuto smiled, whispering those words almost like a caress.

Amu blinked as he scooped her up bridal style. Amu squirmed a little but gave up, noticing that his grip was too strong for her. He laughed a laugh that was so inviting that Amu almost gave in to his charms. His eyes told her to relax… to just go with the flow. She knew then that he was her knight in shining armor. The guy who would save her from this world, but how? She didn't know. Instead, she blacked out.

….

Amu's eyelids fluttered open. She looked around at the scenery before her. It was so different… She blinked. It was a hospital. She stared at the walls, a very pale yellow that seemed almost white. Pictures dotted the walls here and there, trying to make it more homey.

"You're awake."

Amu's honey gold eyes darted to the owner of the voice. She blinked. There sitting in the seat next to her bed was the most handsomest man she had ever seen. His hair was a mop of dark blue hair, almost as dark as the night. His eyes were dark cobalt blue, almost black in the bad lighting of the hospital. On his face, a kind smile seemed to be glued on it. She stared at his eyes, seeing that the smile was genuine. It made her feel warm and have butterflies in her stomach.

"Do you remember me?" He whispered.

Amu stared at him, confusion in her eyes. She shook her head, and suddenly gasped. He had leant closer, and their foreheads were touching. Ikuto stared into her bottomless honey gold eyes, and she stared into his dark cobalt blue eyes.

"Please remember, Ichigo-chan." He whispered again.

Amu's perfect lips formed an "O", and then the flashback hit her.

….

_A six year old Amu giggled and ran away from a dark figure. "You can't catch me!" She screamed._

_Suddenly the dark figure seemed to get closer and its face was revealed to be a young boy, around eight or so. He had midnight blue hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He was grinning mischievously. _

"_Of course I can, Ichigo!" He laughed; he had caught up to her in just a matter of seconds. He had longer legs and better endurance and strength; Amu was shorter than him by about a head. _

_Amu pouted, looking over her shoulder at him. They were separated by about an inch of air, and Amu strained to run faster, as fast as her tiny petite legs could carry her. _

_Too late._

_Ikuto had jumped on her, and tackled her playfully to the ground. He made it so that he hit the ground first, then Amu. They landed in the grass with a resounding thud, and a eruption of chuckles and giggles exploded from the two kids. _

"_I love you Ikuto-sama." _

_Ikuto chuckled at the honorific that Amu had given him. He smiled everything she called him that, it was just so damn adorable._

"_I love you too, Ichigo." _

_He felt Amu hug him tighter and he knew she was smiling. She buried her face into his chest and whispered a request that she always had when he came to visit her… which was every day._

"_Ikuto-sama… will you please play me a song on your violin?" The little girl asked, her voice a melody carried across the meadow._

_Ikuto nodded, and smiled, pressing his forehead on her pink hair. "Of course Little Ichigo, anything for you." _

_The little girl looked up, and a big smile spread across her face. "Really? Thank you thank you so much!" _

_Ikuto got up, helping the girl up. He took out his violin, and started to play. The meadow was soon filled with the delicious soothing voice of the violin. Amu hummed along to him, her eyes bright and happy. _

_Fast forward a bit. Amu, age 8, Ikuto age 10._

"_Ikuto…?" A voice asked from the door way to Ikuto's bedroom. Ikuto groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. _

"_Yeah…?" _

_It was summer, and the two families were staying together at a cabin near the beach. The Hinamori and Tsukiyomi family were quite close, having been childhood friends, then high school friends… then college. _

_Amu stood in the doorway, holding a blue stuffed kitty close to her chest. Ever since Ikuto had given that to her when she was two, Amu had treasured that thing like her life. Ikuto smiled now and he waved her over. _

"_Nightmares again?" He asked, his voice softening. He saw the pinkette nod, and run to his bed. She climbed on and nestled in to his pillows. She fell asleep just as quickly and Ikuto looked at her, his smile still on his lips. _

"_I love you Ichigo." He murmured, kissing her forehead._

_Fast forward again. Amu, age 12, Ikuto age, 14_

"_Amu… are you serious?" Ikuto asked, his eyes lighting up._

_Amu nodded, blushing from the roots of her pink hair. "Yeah… I'm serious."_

"_Well guess what Amu?"_

_Amu looked up; Ikuto hardly ever called her Amu. "W-what?" She stuttered._

"_I love you too."_

_Amu squealed and they embraced, sharing their very first kiss. Finally boyfriend and girlfriend._

_Fast forward to three months later._

"_I'm sorry Ikuto… but the Hinamori family passed away." _

_Ikuto stared at his mother dumbfounded. "They passed away?" He whispered. _

_She nodded, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry honey. I know you loved Amu and were even planning on marrying her." _

_Ikuto stared to sob painfully into his mother's shoulder. "Amu!" He shouted at nothing in particular._

_Fast forward to a month later._

"_Guess what Ikuto?!" Ikuto's father asked, a big smile on his face._

_Ikuto's gloomy cobalt eyes stared up at his father. "What." He said plainly. Ever since Amu and her family's death… he had been different. _

"_Amu's alive!" _

_Ikuto looked up at his father eagerly now. The familiar light in his eyes returning. "Amu's… alive?!" He asked, happiness was evident on his face now. _

_His father nodded, and then he went gloomy. "But her sister is in a coma… and she doesn't remember anything at all." _

_Ikuto sagged in his chair. "So she doesn't remember me…? Or our love?" He asked._

_His father nodded, then grimaced. "I'm so sorry…"_

….

Amu blinked, her memories returning to her at a rapid face.

"Ikuto-sama…?" She asked, staring at him. She surprised herself when she noticed a fresh trail of tears coming from her eyes. She sobbed and hugged Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" She said, crying all her pain, anguish, and sadness out onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yes, it's me Ichigo."

"It really is you!" Amu said, hugging Ikuto even tighter.

They shared a few moments of happiness then pulled away from each other, smiling and laughing. Ikuto wiped the tears from Amu's eyes, and kissed her. Amu kissed him back, and soon enough she felt his teeth biting her bottom lip. Amu's perfect lips parted and she felt Ikuto's tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues went into a dance, as if they already knew what they were doing. She explored his mouth, he explored hers. They pulled away, and Amu blinked, surprising herself again.

"I can see…" She whispered. "I can see."

Ikuto blinked, confused. "You can see…?"

"I can see… colors again."

Ikuto raised a brow, still clearly confused.

"Colors… they're everywhere. No longer blacks and whites. My world is no longer monochrome… you have splashed color into my life, Ikuto. And I love you for that." Amu said, throwing her arms around him and kissing Ikuto again.

"You have too, my beautiful Ichigo. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today. I guess we need each other to survive huh?"

Amu giggled, and they kissed once again. Finally… Finally. They could be together. Finally.

**~The End~**


End file.
